Promises to Keep
by Miles.to.Go.Before.I.Sleep.314
Summary: Follows the trials of the people in the cave shortly after the end of the book. As with all lives there are many twist and turns that are hard to predict. Follow Wanda, Ian, Jared, and Melanie through these times. This will be a multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Wanda, let me carry that." I shake my head in protest. Ian was right though, this box was too heavy, and my body screamed for me to let Ian take the box.

Instead of agreeing, a feeble and breathless answer comes out, "I have it Ian, and anyways you have your own boxes you're carrying. It's only a few more feet till the storage cave."

Ian's face is masked with concern, and I try to smile to reassure him. I can feel it turn into more of a wince. It doesn't matter anyways we're almost already at the storage cave. Ian sets his box down on the floor and quickly grabs mine, lifting it like it's air. Of course to him it probably only feels like air. He sets on top of his box while I take the time to shake out the muscles in my arms.

"No more unloading for you."

"What? I can unload more." my voice squeaked.

Ian smirks at the noise before shaking his head "there's only two loads left, one of the other guys who didn't go on the raid will get it. You're tired. Let's go back to our room." He tried to grasp my hand but I shifted it behind me.

"I'm not tired" I reply indigently.

Ian looks at me in the dim light, and I can see him rolling his eyes, "fine I'm tired. Will you like to come with me?"

He holds his hand out to me and slowly I put my small hand in his big one. Ian's smiles and I feel almost like I'm glowing on the inside. I make him smile like that, and no one else can.

Ian leads me back to our room even though by now I could do it in my sleep. A few people see us pass, the one's waiting up for the raiders, the ones who wanted to make sure we made it back in one piece. I wave to those who are my friends whom we pass.

The raid was the longest one that we had ever been on. Weeks and weeks were spent on the raid. Jared was the person in charge. Where ever Jared went Mel was not far behind. Ian went to as our own personal joke to tether me to the world. Sunny did not want to go and Kyle did not feel overly comfortable with leaving Sunny alone at the caves. My thoughts drift over the past few weeks and raid itself. Not once was I recognized now the name I used recognized. I was always worried that the name I gave would inform the other souls of my "native" lifestyle.

Before I realize it we're back at our room. Ian drops my hand quickly and moves the red door out of the way. He allows me to enter and then closes the door again. We both change quickly into our sleeping clothes before laying on the bed, a single mattress on the floor. Ian wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to his chest. My eyes close softly. I was on the brink of sleep and I can feel Ian's lips ghosting over my skin. He kisses my neck gently, right in the middle of my insertion scar. The feeling is electric. My body jerks slightly and my eyes fly open.

I can feel Ian smile against my skin. I shift in his hold so I can better face him. Ian lightly runs his arm that is still around me up and down my back. I get lost in his eyes. They're as dark as the sky outside, but memorizing just the same. I see a flash of a smile on Ian's face. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too." His face breaks into the biggest smile I've seen since being back in the caves. My head is getting tired and I can feel myself drifting. The feel of the bed that we've been away from for weeks and the feel of Ian holding my to his chest makes me more tired than I thought I was.

"Sleep" he whispers. And I feel myself drift further until I slept. 

I'm groggy when I wake, and I know that I have been asleep for a long time and for once that I am well rested. If I strain my ears I can hear a whispered conversation from the corner of the room. I crack an eye open and am startled to see that it is bright in the room. I sit up fully and see that it is Ian and Jamie in the corner talking I try my best to glare at them.

"Aw Wanda, we didn't mean to wake you." Jamie crawls into the bed next to me and hugs me.

"You should have woken me up." I reply. I look at the sky through the cracks in the ceiling. The sun is high in the sky, it must be at least lunch time.

"You needed the sleep." Ian replies.

Before I can respond Jamie grabs my hand and pulls my attention his way. "Sorry Wanda, but you're awake now. Want to go eat lunch with me?" he bounces slightly in excitement. I think we're having sandwiches with the stuff you guys got on the last raid. His smile is infectious and I feel my lips turn up in a grin.

"Sure Jamie. Let me get dress."

Jamie smiles bigger and bounds out of the room and I get ready Ian looks at me when I finish brushing my hair. He leans closer and his lips graze mine. "You're so beautiful Wanderer."

My whole body flushes crimson, and I stare at the ground. I feel fingers lift my chin and when I look up I float in a sea of brilliant sapphire. "I love you my Wanderer."

My heart's beating in my chest at a million beats per second and I feel my breathing hitch. My mouth opens and closes wordlessly a few times. No matter how many times Ian says it, it surprises me. "I love you too"

He smiles and puts my hand in his before leading my out of the room. Jamie smiles at me when he sees me exit and grabs my other hand. Together we all walk to the kitchens.

I do not own The Host although I wish I did. I'm just a broke college student. This will be a multichapter fic and I'm almost done with the next chapter, and have many of the other chapters planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen is full when we enter, and everyone turns and greets us. "Here I thought you were going to sleep all day and miss your chores" Melanie throws at us with a smile. The people around her laugh as my face turns a slight pink.

"We can't take off. There's so much that needs to be planted and done." Everyone laughs again and Melanie rolls her eyes. She pats the seat next to her and I squeeze onto the bench, and she gives me a side hug.

Ian approaches the table and places the food in front of me, and sits next to Kyle on the bench across from me. "So bro you missed the chores this morning," Kyle smirks for a second, "must have been one hell of a nigh…" Before I could look up Ian punched Kyle on the arm. "What the hell! What was that for?"

"You really didn't want to finish that sentence." The two are caught up in a staring contest for a second, and I tense for the confrontation that is about to happen.

"Cut it out you two." Jeb yells from a table across the kitchen. Ian's the first to break eye contact and he starts to each one of his sandwiches. The onlookers briefly laugh as the tension dissolves.

Jared leans around Mel after all the laughter dies, and everyone is calmer. "So everyone is thinking about playing a game tonight after field work and the mirror cleaning is done."

Jamie punches the air, and I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Everyone else at the table is nodding and agreeing.

"The field isn't going to plant itself, and the mirror aren't going to clean themselves. Get to it. Some of you were slacking this morning." Jeb yells. Slowly everyone gets up and puts their dishes into the bin before filing out of the kitchen and heading towards their afternoon job.

I can feel my face turn red, and I look at the table in shame. I can feel Ian's fingers trying to pull my face towards him. "Hey, hey he wasn't talking about us." I meet his eyes for a second before looking down. I wish these emotions were easier. "Apparently people like my brother decided to goof around this morning."

"Really?"

"Really, really" Ian said with a smile. "so I guess I don't even have to ask, but do you want to work?"

"I want to help if they need it."

"We don't have to help. We just got home from a raid. No one would say anything if we decided to take the day off, and slept."

The idea was tempting. There weren't many days when it was just the two of us. No, that wouldn't be fair to the others. "No I want to help."

"Of course you do Wanda."

Ian takes my hand, and he takes off with a light jog so we can meet up with Jeb. "Hey Jeb!" Ian yells before catching him. By the time we catch Jeb, I'm out of breath. I tried to sigh between my gasps for air. I used to be about to run for miles, and now I can't even run to catch Jeb. I'm knocked out of my thoughts by Ian's and Jeb's talking. "Wanda and I are looking at what we need to do today."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Jeb gives me a meaningful look

"I'm fine Jeb. I can work I promise!"

"Fine, work in the fields Ian." Ian grabs my hand and we start to head for the fields.

"You're on water duty Wanda." I feel the disbelief cover my face. "It's an important job." Jeb says quickly before making his escape.

"Come on." Ian gestures towards the cave where we keep the water bottles. _It's not fair_ I think, and I half expect Mel to answer saying something about life. Mel. She probably was working in the fields right now.

Ian is handing me water bottles and I put them into the basket. "I'll see you in the fields." He kisses my cheek and turns to leave.

I grab a few more bottles before heading to the fields. It's so much hotter in here than the rest of the cave and people are already sweating. I hand out over half the bottles in minutes. After everyone takes a few sips no one pays any more attention to me and I let my mind drift.

How strange that not even months ago I was able to that job. I was the strong one, the one not required to do water duty. I could lift and run. Life was so much simpler.

"You need to stop thinking so hard Wanderer." I startle and look next to me. Melanie is smiling next to me. "If I didn't know better I would say you were annoyed."

"Souls aren't supposed to be annoyed."

"I know that, but we both know that's not the case." I roll my eyes at her. "See I think you're annoyed with me." She said it in a joking tone and I was confused.

"I'm not annoyed with you Mel. Why would I be?"

"Rolling your eyes like that. It's so human Wanda. I really need to stop being a bad influence." She muttered.

"You're not a bad influence."

"Never mind it's not important." She replied. "I just wanted to see what was up with you. It never seems like we get to spend time together. Between my boyfriend, and yours." I feel my eyes unconsciously seeking out Ian. When he noticed me watching him, he waves.

"Wanda are you paying attention?"

"Of Course."

"What did I last say?" Mel challenges with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…. Our boyfriends prevent us from spending time together?"

"Yes, but that was earlier in the conversation." Mel says with an eye roll. Maybe she is a bad influence. "We need a girl's night. Just me and you. No Ian and no Jared. I would say tonight, but they already planned a game."

We both look up as Jeb approaches us. "Don't you think you distracted Wanda enough Melanie?"

"Nope, but we both know she's just going to feel guilty about it later even if it's my fault." She says pointedly at Jeb before turning towards me. "Remember girl's night, tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Mel."

She moves across the field and then begins to work again. It would be nice to have a night just to ourselves. I miss how close we once were. Although, now is better we both get to have to lives we wish to have. I have my Ian and she has her Jared. I finish passing out the water bottles and just before I leave to get more Jeb motions for everyone to stop. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." I look at the sky through the cracks in the ceiling. The sun is setting outside. "Now who's up for a game?"


End file.
